At present, most medical institutions construct a local private network to communicate between two devices. However, in terms of WiFi, in order to send/receive data between two devices, the devices need to access the same local private network (for example, an access point), and thus a medical institution needs to include a wireless network system. Meanwhile, when a public internet protocol (IP) address is used, both devices need to use an external server.
In terms of Bluetooth, a pairing procedure is required to connect two devices. The paring refers to a state where a communication linkage is allowed between two devices supporting a Bluetooth function. Also, when a plurality of devices that support a Bluetooth function exist near a user, there is an inconvenience in that the user needs to select devices to be connected to each other.
Accordingly, a system capable of easily connecting another mobile device to medical equipment and remotely controlling the medical equipment through the mobile device is required.